¡Mamá mía!
by Anticuario Virr Thud Ofsin
Summary: ¿Han escuchado la expreciín: sorprendeme? Pues expero cumplir sus expectativas por que no supe resumir la historia


La muerte sangrienta del padre de Tori trajo con sigo una etapa muy triste...pero eso tenia algunaos años. La vida continuaba. Tori acababa de entrar a H.A . La madre de Tori había conocido a una persona con la que comenzaba a salir. Tori notaba una mejora en el humor de su madre; y Trina...bueno, Trina nunca dejó de ser Trina. En la escuela, Tori se hizo muy amiga de Cat, y la tenia en alto estima. Todo mejoraba.

Llegó el día en que Tori sintió curiosidad por la pareja de su madre, fue a verla entonces.

-Mamá.

-¿Sí, cielo?-Contestó sin dejar de mensagearse con su pareja.

-¿Cuando nos presentaras a la persona con la que sales?

-¿Te causa curiosidad?

-Bastante.

-Mmm. Creo que podemos arreglar algo.

-Genial.

Días después, Cat le preguntaba a Tori si podía conocer su hogar. Acordaron que se verían el viernes.

Durante la noche, la madre de Tori le informó que todo estaba listo.

-Bien-dijo Tori- ¿Entonces cuando nos reuniremos?

-En tres días.

-¿El viernes?

-Sí ¿Algún problema cielo?

-¿Puede ser otro día?

-No, en estos meses es el único día en que mi trabajo me deja.

-De acuerdo.

Tener que cancelar sus planes con Cat le causaba incomodidad a Tori. Se acercó a su amiga con mucha vergüenza. Tras explicar a Cat todo el asunto, esperó su castigo. La respuesta de Cat fue suspirar aliviada, después le confesó haber estado muy preocupada por que le había surgido un compromiso, y tenia que cancelar con Tori. Ambas rieron y se abrazaron con cariño. Prometieron que seria otra ocasión.

Llegó el día de el encuentro de con la pareja de su madre. Tori se había puesto elegante para la ocasión. Corrió a la puerta cuando escucho que llamaban.

-¿Cat? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Tori con sorpresa.

-Holis Tori. Yo...¿Me equivoque de casa?

-¿Quien es cielo?-se asomó la madre de Tori.

-¡Cat!-La madre de Tori corrió a besar a la pequeña pelirroja.-Mira linda, ella es Cat. Mi novia.

-...¡¿Qué?!

Ø

Dos meses después de la revelación de su madre y Cat, Tori aun no procesaba la idea cuando le dijeron que se cazarían pronto.

-¿No te párese bien, Tori?

-Mmm...

-Sera genial,vas a llamarme mamá.-Dijo Cat.

-Tori volteó con rapidez a ver a su...¿Amiga?

-...¡¿Que qué?!

Ø

Aunque Tori sentía mucho estima por Cat, en definitiva impediría la boda. No se sentía nada natural la idea de llamar mamá a Cat. Pero la boda se llevó acabo sin que Tori pudiera intervenir. Jade se había enterado delos planes de Tori, por lo que el día de la boda agarró a Tori, la amarró, y la encerró en un cuarto hasta que todo pasara. Regresó despedazando el ramo de la novia , y con un trozo de pastel para Tori. La desató.

-Felicidades Vega, Cat es tu nueva mami.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, por que ella es una chica, y tu madre también. ¿Es que acaso tienes algún fetichismo, y preferirías que Cat fuera tu papi?

-¡No! ¿Por qué no me dejaste detenerlas?

-Oh. Esa era la pregunta... Pues... ¿Qué tiene de malo que Cat sea tu madrastra?

-Es muy raro.

-Queremos a Cat por eso.

-Es cierto... Rayos.

Ø

Tori tuvo que aceptar que Cat y su madre estaban juntas, aun así, se negaba a llamar a Cat mamá. Fuera de eso, su relación era muy buena.

Ø

Debido a la forma de apoyo de Jade con Tori, terminaron siendo novias. Tori no se lo había contado a nadie, pero Holly intuía algo. Esperó a la noche para discutirlo con Cat.

-Cat.

-Holly.

-¿Crees que Tori esta saliendo con alguien?

-Eso es genial.

-Supongo, pero aun no le he enseñado sobre protección y relaciones...y me siento incomoda... Tú eres su mejor amiga...¿Podrías enseñarle por mí?

-Kay kay. Yo me encatgo.

Holly abrazó a Cat por la espalda antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Ø

-Tori.

-¿Qué sucede Cat?

-¡Te he dicho que me llames mamá!-reclamó Cat.

-...

-...

-...¿Querías preguntarme algo?

-...Sí. ¿Estas saliendo con un chico nuevo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-Pero Holly a notado que sales con alguien. ¿Es que no confías en mí?

-Pues...

-¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes decirme?!

-¡No! Espera, tranquila Cat.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué?

-Qué me llames mamá.

-¡No!

-Por favor.-Lloró Cat.

-¡Ay! Esta bien. ¡Estoy saliendo con una chica!

-Ooooh. ¿Y es linda?

-...Aaah...

-¿La conozco?

-...Mmm...-Tori empezó a sonrojarse.

-Entonces no necesito enseñarte sobre protección, porque ninguna de las dos puede embarazar a la otra...¿O sí?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que hablarme de protección? ¿De donde sacaste esa idea?

-Holly me pidió que te enseñara, porque pensaba que salias con un chico.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Tori dando masaje a su cabeza.- ¿Te pidió alguna otra cosa?

-También me pidió que te enseñara sobre sexualidad. Y cómo sales con una chica, puedo enseñarte cosas muy buenas.

-Cat, creo que te hiciste una idea equivocada sobre...

No pudo terminar la oración cuando la lengua de Cat jugaba con la suya. Tori intentó detenerla, pero Cat puso ambas manos sobre los pechos de Tori, y aplico presión. Las fuerzas de Tori se fueron, cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

-Relajé todo tu cuerpo. Ahora viene lo bueno.

Cat desvistió a Tori , dejándola en ropa interior. Tori no tenia fuerzas para resistirse.

-Cat, por favor detente.

-Mamá.-Cat empezó a acariciar el muslo interno de Tori.

-No voy a llamarte así.

-Creo que tendré que hacer contigo lo mismo que hacía con Jade.

-¿Qué hacías con Jade?

-Sí, tu sabes, ambas tuvimos necesidades, y nos complacimos mutuamente. Aprendimos muchas cosas la una de la otra... ¿Por qué estas sonrojada de nuevo?

-Eeeh...

-¿Jade es tu novia?-Preguntó mientras oprimía los centros de Tori. Tori gimió.

-No...

-¿Segura?

-Volvió a estimular los centros de Tori.

-¡Ah! Esta bien... Salgo con Jade.

-¡Yay! En ese caso esto te servirá mucho.

Y enseguida, terminó de desnudar a Tori para su "educación" . Tori no pudo, y en cierto momento, no quiso resistirse a las caricias de Cat. Se dejó llevar por el éxtasis pero antes de que pudiera llegar al clímax , Cat extrajo su lengua de la Vagina de Tori.

-¿Por qué paras?-Lloriqueó Tori , desesperada por llegar al clímax.

-No seguiré hasta que me llames Mamá.-Cat se cruzó de brazos y giro de lado.

-No te llamaré así.

-Entonces ya acabamos.

-¡No!...espera...

-¿Mmm?

-Ma...mm...ma... Mamá- soltó Tori muy despacio.

-¿Qué?

-Mamá-repitió un poco más furte.

-No te oigo.

-¡Esto es cruel!

-Sigo esperando.

-...¡Por favor mamá!-Logró gritar por fin.

-Bien dicho.

-Cat recompenso a Tori con un beso , antes de volver a completar el trabajo.

Cuando termino la enseñanza, la euforia de placer que sentía Tori, era remplazada por un leve sentimiento de culpa.

-Recuerda Todo esto cuando estés con jade.

-...Cat... es decir... Mamá...¿Aprendiste todo eso con Jade?

-Gran parte, otras cosas me las enseño Holly. Es como si hubieras tenido sexo indirecto con ella y Jade también. He, he. Te acostaste con tus dos mamis y con Jade también. Es gracioso. Voy por elado.

El concepto no le pareció nada gracioso a Tori,sumado a su sentimiento de culpa, hizo que Tori abrazara sus piernas, y quedara recostada en posición fetal,mientras lloraba en silencio sin saber por que.

* * *

Ø

* * *

Declaración: ¡Feliz día de las madres!

Declaración: Pueden darle sentidos múltiples a la declaración anterior. Si saben de eso.


End file.
